


reassurance

by daemon



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Universe, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, M/M, Political Parties, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: "Breathe, Heero." The former OZ solider whispered, close and playful, "Our job is almost done for the night."Heero glanced at him, eyes narrowed into a mild glare, "It's your fault we're in this mess."





	reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar/gifts).



> prompt: "It's your fault we're in this mess."

Digging a finger into the cravat and collar of his shirt, Heero tugged it just enough to pull the scratchy fabric from his skin. It was irritating, stuffy, and though every french door around the ballroom was open to the cool night air, he was seconds away from disappearing. However, the hand resting gently against his lower back kept him in place, and the familiar presence at his side was enough to make him swallow his discomfort. 

Milliardo Peacecraft was a man who could command a room with a mere look if he chose to. One word and all eyes were on the former Crown Prince of the Sanc Kingdom, and yet, the man's arctic blues had barely managed to meet anyone else's but Heero's. They had given the floor to Relena, the younger Peacecraft inaugurating the start of the gala with a moving speech, her strong, clear voice reaching all the way to rear of the ballroom with ease. 

In doing so, Milliardo was able to slip away and work the crowd in support of his younger sister, and eventually, slip away to the edges of the ballroom where Heero lurked, his eyes ever on the regal woman paving yet another road for the future with her actions alone. Heero had watched the elder blonde approached with something between apprehension and anticipation, both wary of the man and craving his presence. 

Now, they stood off to the side well within sight of Relena, while keeping closer to each other than strictly necessary. Milliardo's hand resting on his back filled him with the heat of another kind, a need he didn’t often give in to, a yearning he didn’t know how to accept in himself. 

"Breathe, Heero." The former OZ solider whispered, close and playful, "Our job is almost done for the night."

Heero glanced at him, eyes narrowed into a mild glare, "It's your fault we're in this mess."

Fingertips trailed lightly up his spine and inspired shivers he felt to his bones, "Then I'll get us out of it, if that's the case."

He made the mistake of looking up in time for the other man to lean in and claim his mouth in the briefest, yet most _taunting_ kiss. It held redemption, and promise, and the taste of _more_ to come should he survive the night.

"You _fool_ , not here—" Heero hissed, pressing a hand to Milliardo's chest to push him away, just barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the playful smirk the elder gave him.

"Then a fool I am, for needing a small reassurance."

The brunette's sharp, cobalt eyes darted upwards to meet arctic blues to find the rare instance of the same need he felt in himself. Heero didn't break away from those eyes, he couldn't, not when he felt so compelled to get lost in them. He only dared to when Milliardo's mouth twitched into _that_ smirk again.

"Go babysit your sister."

The low, amused chuckle was the only warning he got before another kiss was stolen and the blonde melted away into the crowd before he could react.

 _Bastard_.


End file.
